The Water: A Sonadow Fanfic
by witapepsi1
Summary: After a long day at work, Shadow takes Sonic home to have some dinner.


It had been a long day at work. Sonic was sweating to the core carrying around piles and piles of Home Depot hardware. Five minutes are left until Sonic's shift was over. Sonic quickly peered out of the store front windows and saw *him* waiting outside in the parking lot. He was Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was on his Harley Davidson motorcycle, looking down at his cellphone, waiting until Sonic would text him when he was done for the day. Sonic quickly went into the stocking room to get the final batch of hammers he needed to put on the shelves. "Aw, yeah! After this, I'm done." Sonic took out his cellphone from his apron pocket and sent Shadow the text while walking into the break room. He took out his empty lunch box from the fridge, put his apron on the rack, and headed straight for the door. "Bye guys! See ya next Tuesday!" Sonic said his goodbyes to his coworkers. Shadow moved his motorcycle closer to the door exit so Sonic wouldn't have to stress out on finding it. "Come on, Sonic. Let's go home!" Shadow smiled and slid his hands through Sonic's spines as Sonic sat on the motorcycle. Sonic blushed, "Yo, I can't wait for dinner!" He hugged Shadow tightly and braced himself for a smooth ride. Once they got home, Shadow helped Sonic get off the motorcycle and carried him inside. He laid the blue blur down on the living room sofa, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and immediately took off his shoes. "Thanks, dude. I had a tough day at work." Sonic softly said as Shadow walked towards the kitchen to make dinner. "We're having mac and cheese tonight, is that fine with you?" yelled Shadow as he sifted through the cabinets. "It doesn't matter. I love anything you make!" answered Sonic. A short moment of silence as Shadow prepped dinner. Shadow then quickly made his way back to the living room where Sonic lay as soon as he turned on the stove to boil the water. "Let's see who finishes first. You or the water?" Shadow whispered into Sonic's ear. Sonic's jaw nearly dropped. He quickly grabbed Shadow's arm and put it on Sonic's butt. Shadow smiled and squeezed Sonic's butt. "I bet you'd like to find out, huh?" answered Sonic. Shadow pulled out a condom from his overalls and put it on his ultimate penis. He was hard as an asteroid. Sonic saw how hard Shadow was and went straight for it. He started stroking Shadow's ultimate life form with his thighs. They moaned and kissed loudly. Both Sonic and Shadow moved rhythmically enough that the couch was squeaking. It made Sonic more turned on hearing the loud squeaking. Sonic bit Shadow's lower lip, which made Shadow let out a big sigh and wanted to put his bepis inside of Sonic. Shadow stopped kissing Sonic and threw Sonic so he'd lay on his stomach. "Get on your hands and knees," moaned Shadow. He reached around Sonic's body with one hand and grabbed Sonic's pulsating peepee. "Aw yeah, this is happenin'!" whispered Sonic, seductively. Shadow used his other hand to put his big penis slowly inside of Sonic's butthole. "AWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAANNNN" both hedgehogs moaned in unison. Shadow slowly closed his eyes and started thrusting himself inside of Sonic. Sonic panted each time he went deeper and wanted to kiss Shadow. "Shadow... ahhhh... I-I love you, ahhhhh... dude," said Sonic as he was being stroked and pounded. Shadow grunted loudly as an agreement to Sonic's words. Shadow wanted to fulfill Sonic in every way so he used his other hand that he used to put himself inside Sonic and stuck his fingers in Sonic's mouth. Sonic started tearing up and he moved his body rhythmically faster. "Ah, so you like when I do this?" Shadow asked. Sonic responded by taking one of his hands and reaching for Shadow's booty to make him go deeper inside him. Soon enough, Shadow was about to burst his seed. His moans got louder and faster. He even started squealing like a little Chao. Shadow had to stop stroking Sonic's weewee and he grabbed Sonic's hips to speed himself up as fast as he could. Sonic couldn't handle keeping himself up. He lost his balance on his hands and just laid there with his butt in the air, which surprisingly made Shadow get deeper into his ASS. Shadow could feel it coming, so he used the Chaos Control on himself so he could thrust into Sonic at a mind blowing speed. As soon as he came, he used the Chaos Control on Sonic so his cum would slowly enter Sonic's butt with great force. Sonic screamed with joy. Panting, waiting for Shadow to flip him on his back and kiss him with lots of love. "I think I finished first," Sonic said. "No way!" yelled Shadow in confusion. "The water..." responded Sonic. Shadow stopped, and glanced into the kitchen. The boiling water wasn't even close to being at temperature. "Well, I guess you're right!" said Shadow with a big smile. "You're damn right, Shadow," Sonic said with a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
